


She-Ra fic ideas

by Lover_fic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_fic/pseuds/Lover_fic
Summary: Dumb ideas
Kudos: 2





	1. Evil Kyle AU

My first idea is a Kyle corruption Arc, Adora, Catra, Lonnie and Rogelio They desert the horde together and join the rebellion but forget about Kyle.

Kyle, tired of the abuses of the horde and of being the new target towards the cruelty of Shadow Weaver, decides to take advantage of his new rank as Force Captain (Because he was the only one of the group left) and finally be the ruler.


	2. Prince Bow and Soldier Glimmer

It is basically where Bow is the prince of the rebellion and Glimmer is his best friend, Bow feels strange being the only prince in all Etheria, while glimmer feels burdened by her double life between a warrior of the rebellion and "Student"


End file.
